


White Sheets, Bright Lights

by Tsubaka



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Belichick is evil here, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Preparation, Marriage Proposal, Rape, There's smut everywhere, Tom being a bit of a jackass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaka/pseuds/Tsubaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Can we pretend that we're in love?~</p><p>Obviously there was way more to what Tom said about his massive respect for Peyton, right?</p><p>OR: "The story of Tom finding out how beautiful Peyton really was when they were in bed together, the brief time when they took their love further, and how Tom wished the world didn't take Peyton so soon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the NFL but the situations I have these two in (which are fictional). I also don't own the music for each drabble, which is all by Halsey.

_"I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go._

_Is there somewhere you can meet me?"_

**-Is There Somewhere, Halsey**

* * *

At the moment, Tom felt duped. 

He didn't expect a call from Peyton so late at night, and when that happens Peyton was usually desperate. But when Tom heard the mention of him being free for the night, he jumped at the chance. 

Now he's sitting in a low-key motel room with a low-key appearance and a low-key impression for nearly two hours. All Tom could do was grow more antsy as to when Peyton would come to him and he'd be able to do whatever he wanted with him. 

And then his wish started to come true. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I..." Peyton scanned the room before looking at Tom's attempt at a "disguise".

"What?" Tom asked.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"In that kind of fashion?"

"I don't need people knowing I'm here to have you. Besides, what else could I have done?"

"You could've worn clothing that doesn't make you look poor and needy?" Peyton joked, and Tom rolled his eyes before getting up onto his feet.

"Whatever. But now that you're here..." he purred.

"Someone's eager." Peyton smiled, his cheeks glowing red.

"You kept me waiting too long. The first order of business for you to do is to take this damn pullover off. Your shirt is for me to handle." 

"Yes, _sir_." Peyton taunted as he pulled off the soft gray pullover jacket that covered a blue and white button down shirt. Classic Peyton fashion.

"There we go." Tom smirked. "And the rest is there for me."

" _Damn you_." Peyton laughed, air behind the sound. He then felt his body fall onto the stiff motel bed, Tom climbing on top of him.

"Thanks for coming." Peyton spoke formally as Tom undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Peyton reached up to do the same to the aqua polo Tom wore.

"You know, being formal _really_ kills the mood, Peyt." Tom cooed, his unbuttoning continuing downward. Once he finished, he coaxed Peyton to take it off while he took his own. The shirts ended up lost on the floor.

"Whatever." The older male giggled as he felt Tom's warm breaths on his neck. His body exploded with goosebumps and he let out a soft moan.

"It's nice that I get to be here with you one last time before the start of the season. If you hadn't called me, I'd be sulking at the first game." Tom commented, smirking into Peyton's neck afterwards.

"You're...joking." Peyton's breaths were airy as Tom's smirk was being imprinted into his skin. "Why would I? You're all I really need for a confidence boost anyway."

"Tom..."

"You know it's true." Tom rebounded. He laid his head on Peyton's chest, taking in the comforting feeling of warmth. "Besides, I can't stay away from my Peyton for too long...don't want...to lose you to someone else..."

"Tom...stop..." Peyton's voice cracked as he felt gentle kisses on his chest. Tom continued downward onto Peyton's stomach, and his lips slid over what was left of the chiseled abdomen. He hated how Peyton's body was deteriorating so quickly. If anything, Tom would want to share that burden with him. Considering how many times he almost lost Peyton for good, one of the many things he could do was age with the love of his life.

"Mmm...I can tell you're heating up. I love that." Tom smirked. "Hopefully, when I'm done with you, you'll be boiling over when a finger touches your body."

"Shut up." Peyton laughed as he suddenly sat up. Tom pouted like a child before standing up and stretching. He heard Peyton lower his voice. "Besides, what's so great about my body?"

At that moment, Tom pushed Peyton back down onto the bed and stood on his hands and knees. "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking with me right now, Peyton?!" Tom asked with an irritated expression.

"I..."

"You're kidding with me..." Tom moved back to rest his head on Peyton's stomach. A soft smile spread onto his face along with two red cheeks. "I love this body. I love it so much. Everything about it is...perfect. I wouldn't give this body up for anything else. And the best part?"

"What?"

"That it's yours. It came from you, and that's just simply amazing to me."

"Tom..."

"I mean it, Peyt. I do." Tom smiled as he felt the warmth of Peyton's skin against his reddening cheek. Tom let a few fingers slide up to Peyton's abdomen in order to draw circles on the skin. He felt Peyton shiver.

"Is someone cold?" Tom asked.

"No, someone's sensitive." Peyton replied, breathing deeply. Tom stopped his circle-drawing and instead laid a hand next to his head. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away. With his head still resting on Peyton's stomach, Tom let his head be lifted up by Peyton's breathing and allowed his ears to listen to Peyton's heartbeat, pounding quietly but an air of stability and sturdiness was present.

To Tom, it was complete clarity.

"I love you." He whispered, turning his head slightly to plant a kiss onto Peyton's abdomen. "I love you so much, Peyton. I don't ever want to lose you, whether you find someone new or your neck plays a nasty trick on you. I...just can't lose you to anyone or anything. I need you so much...it's not even funny. I want you to know this; I love you, Peyton, and I will never let you go...ever." Lifting his head up, Tom saw that Peyton had fallen asleep, unaware of what Tom had whispered to him.

But that was okay.

_I'm here with you like you wanted, and that's perfect._ Tom thought with a smile as he left his head on Peyton's stomach and fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm now semi-trash for Tom/Peyton...and full trash for Halsey music. That is all, I guess. Enjoy the fluffy-ish writing! :)


	2. Craving Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Patriots take down the Seahawks in SB 49. In the aftermath, all Tom wants is his special alone time with Peyton, but interruptions rear their heads at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One note I want to make: there is no kind of chronological order until around the halfway point (Ch.10), but then again...it still isn't in an order, so...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

_"I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy,_

_a little liquor on my lips._

_I let him climb inside my body,_

_and held him captive in my kiss."_

**-Hurricane, Halsey**

* * *

 

A fourth title. A fourth Super Bowl win. Tom was still simply amazed by it.

After stumping with an interception at the one-yard-line by the rookie Malcolm Butler, Tom could hardly believe it as he stood up and cheered. He only played a few downs after that, before his team was given the title of 'World Champions'. It was all great; great for him, great for the rookie, and great for the entire Patriots team.

However, Tom wasn't really playing to win.

Granted, he was playing to win, like his teammates, but he knew that the Seahawks blew out the Broncos last year, which meant they blew out Peyton.

Tom couldn't allow that to happen to him too, so he chose to play for Peyton's dignity. And he succeeded.

Heading back into his hotel room, Tom set down his celebratory gear. Just as he was about to undress, an arm flew around his waist and a hand covered his eyes.

"Gah, who's there?!" Tom demanded.

" _Take. A. Guess._ "

"...Peyton?!" Tom cheered as he was released. He tightly hugged Peyton with a bright smile on his face. "Oh my God, you're here! Why are you here?"

"I wanted to surprise you when you finished with the game. Congrats by the way, you earned that win. I hope I didn't ruin your night with my jump-scare."

"Thanks, and actually..." Tom looked up and down Peyton, biting his bottom lip. "...that made it better. I've been needing some...attention from you anyway."

"But you didn't expect it now, did you?"

"Nope, but I'm glad it's happening." Tom's smile turned into an intent smirk. "Now, take off your shirt. Let's get down to business."

"Only if you do it too." Peyton negotiated. "It's not fair that I have to strip down first _every_ time."

"Okay, you got it." Tom nodded, and after a count-off of three, both shirts were on the floor. Peyton proceeded to lay down on the bed, and Tom climbed on top of him, leaning down for a kiss on the lips. Their lips continued touching until a buzz in Tom's pants pocket startled him.

"Who's that?" Peyton asked. Tom leaned back and sat on his waist.

"Gronk." Tom replied, annoyed. He started texting back on his phone. "He wants to know if I'm going to the party that's being thrown for us winning right now."

"Are you?"

"No, stupid! Why would I _ever_ want to pass up a time like this with you?! I'll lie and say I'm sleeping in early for the night. That way he or anyone else who wants to intrude can't bother us."

"Okay." Peyton smiled as Tom put his phone aside and leaned down to move his lips down his lover's neck. Warm lips moved down Peyton's upper chest and towards his stomach.

And then the phone rang.

"Ugh, _fuck!_ " Tom cursed loudly as he got off of Peyton and the bed in order to answer.

"Hello?"

"Thomas?" It was Coach Belichick, and Tom couldn't help but gulp. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, Coach...!" Tom looked over at Peyton, who had sat upward in the bed, with wide eyes. Peyton reciprocated his expression. "What's up...?"

"You're not over here with the team celebrating. Why?"

"I'm tired, so I'm going to call it a night. That's all."

"Really?" Belichick asked sternly. "Are you telling me the _truth?_ "

"Uh...yeah." Tom's eyes locked on to Peyton's. "I am."

"I see...okay then. Sleep well, Thomas. Hopefully you'll be in a partying mood tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will. Goodbye now." Tom ended the call and then put his phone on silent. He sighed angrily, looking back at Peyton. "Hopefully we'll continue our night with no interruptions."

"That'd be nice." Peyton agreed as Tom came over and pushed him down onto the bed. Tom ducked his head low and placed multiple kisses on Peyton's stomach. His hands skimmed the older man's sides as he did so, causing his lover to moan.

"That's it..." Tom cooed as Peyton squirmed underneath his grip. "Everything's better now."

"Mm-hm." Peyton nodded as Tom captured his lips for a kiss. They continued kissing, unaware that Tom's phone was ringing nearby.

"This is great." Tom breathed, his nose bumping against Peyton's. "I win the Super Bowl and get to spend some _quality_ time with my favorite guy. _Best. Night. Ever._ "

All Peyton did was smile wide, a bright red blush on his cheeks. Tom donned the same expression and color as he laid down next to Peyton, an arm around his abdomen. Tom's head was on Peyton's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming." Tom whispered in happiness. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come now, nevertheless at all."

"You're welcome." Peyton whispered back. "You deserve to celebrate in any way you want, so that probably included me...right?"

Tom leaned in to kiss Peyton's cheek. "Of course. It always will include you."

"Great." Peyton smiled wide as Tom captured his lips for a long kiss. The younger man rested his head on his lover's shoulder before eventually falling asleep. Peyton followed a few minutes later.

* * *

 

"Thomas?" Bill slowly opened the door to Tom's hotel room, hoping to see his quarterback asleep like he said he was.

Instead he finds him in bed with his head resting on another man's shoulder, the other man being Peyton Manning.

"Thomas...how..." Bill whispered, his face containing his complete shock. He took one step closer to Tom's bed, to which Tom shifted his position, opened his eyes, and placed his head on top of Peyton's. With his eyes glossy, Tom mouthed _'I Love You'_ to Peyton before falling back asleep, completely missing Bill's presence.

And all the head coach could do was react, but an idea sparked from this, to which he left the room in order to plan out the idea in full, hoping this stroke of genius would work out exactly in the Patriots' favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note: I don't view Belichick like the way I wrote him. He's only acting the way he is for story purposes only. (More will be shown Ch. 3 and 9 to emphasize my point)
> 
> And that's that for now.


	3. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out Belichick know about his relationship with Peyton. He only hopes what his head coach actually says won't truly happen.

_"That's the beauty of a secret,_

_you know we're supposed to keep it._

_That's the beauty of a secret,_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh."_

**-Strange Love, Halsey**

* * *

 

Coming back into the locker room felt weird to Tom, but it always did when coming off of offseason leisure.

And the end of offseason leisure meant the end of unlimited time with Peyton.

As he greeted the members of his team, Bill weaved his way through the muscular men to Tom, who was just sitting down in front of his locker and saying nothing to anyone.

"Hello, Tom." Bill greeted. "Can you come with me to my office? _Now?_ "

"Uh...sure." Tom answered, following Bill. Once they were in the coach's office, Bill shut the door and locked it. The two men took their seats across from each other.

"Now, Tom...I was told, by you, that you were sleeping in early the night of the Super Bowl, correct?"

"Yeah. What would make you think otherwise?" Tom answered, feeling uncertain. 

"Well, I felt like something was wrong with you, so I decided to check up on you...to see if you were alright."

"You...checked up on me...?" Tom asked with a shaky voice. He gulped; he knew that if Bill had really found out about the relationship he shared with Peyton, his ass would be grilled.

"I did, and...I didn't know you liked to keep company in bed with you."

"Company? What do you mean?"

"You don't know what I'm referring to? You having Peyton Manning in your bed, with both of you missing shirts, isn't considered company? Should I call it an affair and tell Gisele about it?"

"No!" Tom snapped before realizing where the conversation was going. "...what do you want?"

"Peyton's mind is the best to come out of all of football; you know this, right?" Bill asked firmly. His eyes looked dead-set at Tom.

"Yeah, I know. Why?"

"I want that knowledge."

"What?"

"Tom," Bill stood up from his seat. "you know it would be perfect for us to get the best knowledge for the game of football, and that knowledge is inside of Peyton. Since you have a good relationship with him, you would be able to ask about it and get it all down so that way, we'd be unstoppable. You're the key to the gate of ultimate knowledge, and once we get it we can tear that gate down for good."

"Wha..." Tom was about to ask before he paused and thought about what Bill had said. An angry expression appeared on his face. "No deal!"

"Thomas, think rationally."

"I am, and I won't do it! I'm not gonna exploit Peyton just for you to get a leg up on everyone else and be forever undefeated. My relationship with Peyton is built upon respect, friendship, and the undying love we have for each other. Oh yeah, and trust. There's no way in hell that I would deliver Peyton to you. I would never do that _ever_."

"I see." Bill sighed in a hidden way. "Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked in heated confusion.

"Let's just say that Peyton's blood would be on my hands when I successfully get what I want."

"You...you bastard!" Tom swore as he shot up from his chair. "I can't believe you! First you want to have me exploit Peyton for football knowledge, and now you're planning to kill him and take his brain for analysis?! That's fucking sick and low and you know it!"

"It's for the good of the team."

"Bullshit." Tom spat. "That's bullshit. There's no way you're gonna lay a finger on Peyton, and if you do, you're going to have to deal with me."

"Really. I'm scared." Bill's voice had a sarcastic tone, and Tom picked up on it.

"Yeah, you should be, _coach_." Tom growled as he turned the knob on the door and let himself out, leaving Bill alone in his office. He looked to his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Gisele? I have some news for you..."

* * *

 

"Thanks for coming all the way out here." Tom spoke softly, Peyton's head resting on his shoulder. He was laying down on a soft hotel room bed, his lover's body close to his.

"No problem." Peyton answered in an exasperated voice. "I felt like something was up with you, and I wanted to see for myself in person."

Tom smiled with light red coloring on his cheeks. "Is someone tired?"

"Yes. Long day of workouts. No breaks."

"Aw, that sucks." Tom kissed Peyton's forehead. "Well, you can relax now. I'll be here for you, okay?"

"Okay." Peyton yawned as his eyes began to flutter closed. "Hey, I was wondering..."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Something's bothering you; what is it?"

"Uh..." Tom gulped. "Well...uh...there might be a chance that someone knows about us..."

"Who?" Peyton asked, his voice sounding airy to Tom's ears.

"...Belichick."

" _What?_ " Peyton sat up and looked at Tom with tired yet fierce eyes. "How does he know?!"

"He called me into his office and said he found out about us when he 'checked on me' in my hotel room." Tom explained, cautious to not bring up what Bill's plan was for Peyton. "He found you and me sleeping together in bed."

Peyton said nothing as he simply wrapped an arm around Tom's abdomen. His head backed off of resting on Tom's shoulder. 

"Peyt, if you think that I would break us apart just because of this, I'm not. I love you, and just because someone, especially Belichick, knows about us doesn't mean we have to break up." Tom wrapped both of his arms around Peyton's waist and turned his way. Peyton's arms flew around his shoulders.

"The last thing I would ever do to you is break your heart. If I ever did that, if I _ever_ did that, I wouldn't live with myself." Tom whispered in Peyton's ear. "I'm never going to hurt you, Peyton. I promise."

"Mmph." Peyton's response was muffled by his own mouth as he felt himself falling asleep. A few seconds later, he did. Looking at Peyton, Tom found him to be asleep, and decided that it was the right time to tell him about Bill's plan. Tom started with taking Peyton's arms and laying them at his sides. He then lifted Peyton up onto his body, his lover's head going back to resting on his shoulder.

"Peyton..." Tom started, feeling a lump in his throat. "Peyton, there's more to what Bill said to me when he told me he knew. He...has a plan for you..." Tom sniffed as a skinny stream of tears fell from his eyes. His grip around Peyton increased.

"...he wants you dead. Gone." The stream of tears became thicker as Tom's voice grew louder and more unstable-sounding. "Belichick wants you out of the way so that he can have a permanently undefeated team. And he tried to get me to do it by exploiting your knowledge of the game...but I refused. He then set up a 'Plan B' and is going to try and kill you just to take your brain and scope it for knowledge." 

Tom started to completely break down in tears, increasing his grip on Peyton. His voice then grew quieter. "But he's not gonna touch you; you wanna know why? Because you're with me. I swear, I'll kill Belichick if he ever lays a finger on you; I'll protect you, Peyton. I promise!"

Peyton remained asleep, locked away in slumber due to pure exhaustion, and he couldn't feel the tightness on his waist. 

"I love you, Peyton, and I always will." Tom muttered, the extreme exhaustion of stress and sadness rocking him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was...weird with the way I wrote it. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.


	4. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collection of names only gets worse for Tom when Gisele finds out about him and Peyton. Tom hopes that this time, Peyton won't be as upset as he thought he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gisele being that one person who teases you for your crush/relationship XD. She was fun to write. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the late post!

_"I've got a lover, a love like religion_

_I'm such a fool for sacrifice._

_It's coming down down, coming down_

_It's coming down down, coming down."_

**-Coming Down, Halsey**

* * *

 "Going out again?" Gisele asked as she watched Tom zip up a sleek black jacket.

"Of course. Team meeting. Super important." Tom spoke quickly. To Gisele, she could tell Tom was hiding something.

And based on what Bill Belichick told her over a phone call, she could easily figure out what it was.

"I see. And this meeting wouldn't involve, oh, I don't know... _Peyton_ , would it?"

Tom tried to hide the blush on his face ad he continued to have his back to his wife, still packing himself up. Deep in his mind, he instantly figured that Gisele knew about Peyton. And he tried to not assume that. "N-No, of course n-not. W-What makes you think that the meeting is about...P-Peyton?"

" _Busted_." Gisele hissed in happiness, and Tom sunk down into defeat. All she did was giggle.

"Okay, fine, the meeting is about Peyton. What's wrong with that though?"

"Oh, nothing. Except the fact that you don't have team meetings at any time today. You're going to see Peyton, aren't you?"

"If I say 'yes', will you stop poking and prodding at me?"

"I'll stop if you tell me the truth."

Tom sighed and turned to face her. "I am going to see Peyton. I'm going to spend some... _time_...with him and that's that."

"Really. So why would you think I'd be mad at you for that?"

"Because..." Tom began, pausing to think.

"Because it's technically an affair and you think I'd be mad at you for going to sleep with Peyton."

"Yeah." Denial was pointless to Tom. He figured out that Gisele was told about it by Bill, and he knew he was in for it.

"I'm not...mad. I find it a little cute, but...have you actually done _it_?"

"Done _it_? Done what?" Tom asked, puzzled. 

"You know...'stormed the castle'?" Gisele winked with a bright smile.

"W-What?!" Tom's face glowed red with pure embarassment. "N-No! Well, y-yes, but...it's not like that at all!"

"What do you mean, Tom?"

"I..." Tom took a breath. "I never did _that_ to or with Peyton. It's just been a few acts of 'couple cuteness', just kisses and...simple stuff like that."

"Really?" Gisele asked, looking unconvinced. "I'd think, with how _often_ you leave to be with him, you would've already stormed Peyton's castle at least a few times."

"Well...I haven't." Tom gulped. "I swear."

"Right." Gisele winked before turning around and helping him pack. "Are you planning on staying the weekend over in Denver?"

"Yeah." Tom replied, looking over at his wife. "I mean, since the season has started, I haven't been able to see him at all. And this is my chance for both of us with having his bye week off and our game on Monday."

"I see." Gisele pondered. "I hope you have fun with him. And give Peyton my sentiments too."

"Uh, sure." Tom replied as he watched Gisele walk away from him.

* * *

"Gisele knows now too." Tom muttered into Peyton's skin as the two were in the motel room Tom usually was given on his trips to Denver for Peyton.

"How did she take it?" Peyton asked, Tom's face buried against his left side.

"Way better than I thought she would." Tom moved himself closer to Peyton's face. "It's almost like she's faking her feelings."

"Really." Peyton pondered. "I was going to tell you that Ashley knows about us, but she's known forever."

"Well, she's really like you; super fucking intelligent. Your children can't already be geniuses now, can they?"

"Well, _you never know_." Peyton winked, and Tom suddenly was hovering above him. His lips crashed into Peyton's as his hands wandered around his lover's body. Peyton moaned as his body squirmed under Tom's grip.

"It's so refreshing to see you like this." Tom smirked before he sat on Peyton's waist, gently cracking his knuckles. 

"So, what do we do about Belichick and Gisele?" Peyton asked, clearing his throat as he could feel Tom's finger drawing circles on his stomach.

"I'm not sure. On the one hand, I could just tell them we broke it off. But on the other hand, they're not very gullible."

"You know, lying isn't the answer." Peyton sighed, shaking his head. Tom stopped his circle drawing.

"Whatever." Tom laughed. He managed to have his body lie between Peyton's hips, their chests touching and Tom's hands cupping Peyton's cheeks. He smiled wide when Peyton donned an innocent and beautiful smile.

"You know, I don't think we should worry too much about Gisele or Belichick." Tom spoke up.

"That's some big talk there." Peyton laughed. Tom leaned in for a small kiss before going back to the position he had on top of Peyton's body.

"Hey, I'm only being honest."

"Yeah, yeah, _Tom Terrific._ "

"Right back at you, _Sheriff_."

"Shut up." Peyton giggled as he pecked Tom's cheek. Tom replied by holding Peyton down and placing his lips against his lover's neck. 

"It's strange...I feel a little playful tonight." Tom spoke seductively. "You don't mind that, right?"

"Not at all." Peyton smirked. "Just remember; don't be too rambunctious." 

"Aw, is someone being cautious?" Tom teased.

"Is that bad?"

"Not really...unless you're with me and if I'm feeling playful like now." Tom answered bluntly. "That's the deal with me; if I feel playful, I go rough. Better buckle down, Peyt, because I'm gonna go all night."

"I'll be ready." Peyton nodded. Tom took that response as a signal to dive right in. His lips moved down Peyton's neck and to his chest, to which he moaned.

"You don't sound ready." Tom pointed out in a teasing way. Peyton smacked his chest before their lips fell into a smackdown with their hands roaming across each of their bodies. They both moaned simultaneously and on occaison.

"Do I sound ready to you now?" Peyton asked.

All Tom did was nod and smile. 


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up naked and dizzy, but he's not the only one like that.

_"Do you feel like a young God?_

_You know the two of us are just young Gods_

_And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath,_

_And they're running, running, running."_

**-Young God, Halsey**

* * *

It would be a lie if Tom said that he never woke up in the morning a little hung over.

But this morning, he was completely lethargic and dizzy.

He sat up to brush the messy bangs of hair out of his face, looking out at his bedroom. He shifted his legs to find out thag he wasn't wearing any type of clothing, feeling the soft bed blanket covering his lap. Scanning the room, he looked from the floor to the dressers lined with trophies and awards to the foot of his bed.

There was no beer. How strange. Tom thought that he would at least have one when he's with-

Peyton.

It all made sense.

Looking to his right, Tom gazed down on Peyton's back, and he watched how slow his breathing was. Laying back down, Tom moved closer to Peyton and placed two fingers at the tip of the scar that adorned his neck. With a frown on his face, Tom moved his two fingers downward slowly to the bottom of the scar.

He nearly lost Peyton to four neck surgeries that were threatening his livelihood; Tom just felt blessed he was able to get him back, football player or not.

As his fingers ran up and down the scar, Peyton shifted in the bed and turned around so that he and Tom were face to face. His eyes remained closed.

"Peyton, wake up..." Tom whispered, gliding his hand in circles over his lover's cheek. "Peyt...come on..."

"Mmm..." Peyton hummed as he shifted in the bed before opening his eyes. He was greeted by a smiling Tom.

"Hey there. You sleep well?" Tom asked gently.

"I guess. I'm not sure. Hard to sleep when you're constantly 'screwing around' with your boyfriend for _four hours straight_." Peyton shot him a look with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Tom rolled his eyes and he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Peyton's shoulders. He touched their foreheads together. "You had fun."

"I guess I can't deny that, now can I?" Peyton spoke huskily and kissed Tom on the lips. Tom pushed back with the leftover passion from last night.

" _Whoa_." Peyton breathed as he pulled away from Tom's lips. "What was _that?_ "

"A sign from me wanting to make a part two of last night...what in the hell were we even doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure there was a lot more kissing than usual and skin was touching skin...I think."

"Peyton, sometimes...you're useless." Tom mumbled bluntly as his head rested on Peyton's shoulder. He yawned and brushed his nose against his lover's neck. Peyton's arm wrapped around Tom's waist as Tom let his arm land on the older man's abdomen.

"You know..." Peyton wondered out loud. "This, this moment right here, is so...nice. Any moments like this, between us, are nice."

"Couldn't agree more." Tom smiled warmly, his cheeks turning red. "I love it when we just relax with us holding one another. And, honestly, I love the fact that I'm holding you. Wouldn't want anyone else."

"Aw, Tom, you can't be serious." Peyton flashed a warm smile his way.

"Of course I am." Tom sat up and soon was on all fours over Peyton. He leaned downward to have his lips closer to his lover's. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life like this."

"Tom...mmp..." Peyton was cut off from speaking as Tom's lips touched his. They turned their kiss into a complete make-out session before Tom slowly pulled away, and they proceeded to kiss again. Tom pulled away and rolled over onto his side of the bed. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Peyton asked with a frown.

"I don't know. I just know I need to wear something on my body. Same with you, Peyt." Tom replied, pointing to the ground near Peyton. The man also got to his feet and they both dressed in yesterday's clothing. Tom tried to walk over to Peyton, but fell to his knees. The two decided to get back onto Tom's tussled bed and laid down, their arms around each other.

"I can't move..." Tom breathed with a laugh. "Guess I put too much in last night."

"Yeah, I can feel it." Peyton echoed. "My legs feel numb too."

"Yeah, I overdid it." Tom admitted with a smile. "Sorry."

"Hey, I'm not objecting." Peyton laughed and winked. "I did have fun."

"Great." Tom kissed Peyton's cheek without putting too much into it. Aside from his legs, his body was aching in a lot of places, and he assumed Peyton had the same problem.

"Aah... _God_ , what happened?" Peyton asked as he laid flat on his back, Tom laying on his side next to him.

"We went at it _hard_." Tom stated bluntly. "The only thing I can't understand is how we were even able to _move_."

"Must be a miracle."

"Could be. Not quite sure, but just maybe it is a miracle."

"Hopefully it is. I don't think you'd like it if you weren't coming onto me hard enough."

"Hey, my ego doesn't bruise as easy as you think." Tom protested, and Peyton simply laughed loudly.

"Okay, sure. I'll believe you on that." The older man laughed between a few words.

"Thanks, Peyton." Tom spoke sarcastically. He had a goofy smile on his face as he gently kissed Peyton's lips and pulled away. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"Really, Tom?" Peyton asked. "Your brain must not be up to speed yet."

"Hey, neither is yours." Tom pointed out, to which his arms were around Peyton's shoulders. 

"Whatever."

"Wow, Peyt, just wo-" Tom was cut off as Peyton pulled him in for a deep, tiring, and lust-filled kiss just to shut him up.

"I love you, Tom."

"I love you too, Peyton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Peyton sounded like idiots, but they had so much sex the night before their brains must've been fried LOL. XD
> 
> Announcement: I'll be posting a new story soon! Well, two, but one's done and the other is about halfway there. The one coming soon will be Tom/Peyton (duh), but with a lot of other (mainly Patriots players) ships in it too. Stay on the lookout for "Stupid Serendipity"! ;)


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2011. Peyton's under the knife for his neck surgeries. Tom hates suffering, whether it'd be someone else's or his own. Most of all, he hates to see Peyton suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jump back to the telltale 2011 season. This chapter takes place in 2011, around the time Peyton got his cervical fusion surgery (Sept. 8th I believe), so it's not in current story time. Remember that, and enjoy! :)

_"Now my neck is open wide,_

_begging for a fist around it._

_Already choking on my pride,_

_so there's no use crying about it."_

**-Castle, Halsey**

* * *

_He's not here._ Tom thought in the darkness of his room. Gisele was with the kids, visiting family, so that left him the entire house for the weekend. _He's not here...Peyton's not here, and I need him._

2011 was a _s_ trange year for Tom. On the one hand, the Patriots were ruling the AFC demolishing teams in their way. On the other hand, Peyton was out of the league and in a hospital bed, recovering from neck surgery. During this painful time, Tom had only seen Peyton once in the hospital,  at the beginning of the season but on the day of Peyton's cervical fusion surgery. Tom ended up sitting in the hospital room, saying nothing as Peyton was still under anesthesia after coming out of the surgery just a few hours before.

* * *

_"Hey, Peyton." Tom began, holding the fellow quarterback's hand. "It's Tom...Brady. I'm here to see you and make sure you're doing okay." Tom's hands moved to one on Peyton's stomach and the other on his arm._

_"Peyton...can you hear me?" Tom whispered. "Hello?"_

_There was no response as Tom listened to Peyton's gentle and soft breathing._

_"Peyton." Tom firmly whispered. "I want you to know something..." He gulped before speaking again._

_"...I...love you...I love you so much. I know you're thinking that I would never say that to you...but I did. And I mean it." Tom then leaned in to kiss Peyton on the lips, but stopped himself from doing so._

_Peyton was still fragile in his state of unconsciousness, so it wouldn't be good for him if Tom were to give him a typical 'Tom Brady kiss' that his wife commonly spoke of. However, this attempt was going to be a different one. The only problem was that he didn't do it. He stopped himself just minuscule inches away from Peyton's lips._

_Tom wasn't ready, and he could tell that Peyton wasn't either._

_He sat there for the rest of the visiting hours, walking around and talking to himself as his deep-rooted crush was unresponsive in his hospital bed. Eventually, he was sent home._

* * *

While Gisele slept comfortably next to him later that night, Tom couldn't help but stay awake. He wanted and needed Peyton in his arms; he wanted and needed to hold him and never let him go. It was what he was used to doing when the two used to hook up...as friends.

Now Peyton's in the hospital and Tom feels like he's the one suffering.

"Tom, why aren't you asleep yet?" Gisele asked, waking up.

"I...it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"But Tom...oh!" Gisele sat up, pulling Tom up with her. "I went to see Peyton earlier in the morning."

"You...you did?"

"Yes. I knew you were going to see him later after you ran your errands, being the supportive friend you are to him, but I just wanted to see how he's doing myself." Gisele stretched, and Tom watched her.

"And how was he?"

"Peyton...didn't look so good." Gisele admitted. "He looked...ill. Doctors were monitoring him closely. If I didn't know better, I'd thought his heart had stopped."

Tom said nothing as he kept his position in the bed. Gisele looked at him with sad eyes.

"Tom, baby...what's wrong?" Gisele asked.

"Did Peyton's heart...actually stop?"

"No!" Gisele reacted in shock. "It didn't. It just looked that way."

"Oh." Tom laid back down. "Was anyone else there with Peyton in his room?"

"His brothers."

 _Cooper and Eli._ Tom thought. "Anyone else?"

"Not that I saw. I asked Eli where their parents were and he said that they were out getting breakfast to bring back. I called Ashley later and she was there, but she was there after I left since she was still asleep at that time."

"And his twins?"

"I could only assume that they were there seeing him too."

 _This is awful._ Tom thought, giving a simple response to Gisele in the process of thinking. _Those two kids...Marshall and Mosley..._

"They're so young." Gisele sighed, and Tom's eyes were on her. "They're still little babies, and I can't imagine the big impact on them of their father in a hospital bed recovering from neck surgery."

"I can't fathom it either." Tom chimed in. "It's gotta hurt Ashley too. I mean, they've been together for so long and now she has twins to care for and her husband's in the hospital. It just has to be so stressful for her. I feel so bad."

"I do too." Gisele followed up, her hand on Tom's bicep. "But it'll be okay. If Peyton could get through the past surgeries, he can make it through this one. He's a persevering person, and I'm sure his wife had adopted that trait too.

"Yeah." Tom sighed. "I'm sure she has..."

"You okay?" Gisele asked, a frown on her face. 

"Yeah, I'm just...worried still. I think it'll be good for me to see Peyton tomorrow...you know, see if he's doing okay and if the anesthesia wore off."

"That's wise to do." Gisele nodded in agreement. "I think it'd be a big help to you."

"Yeah." Tom sighed as he watched Gisele lay back down. "Good night."

"Good night. Try to get some sleep." Gisele yawned. "It'd be what Peyton would want."

As she fell into a deep sleep, Tom stared up at his ceiling. He thought intensely about what Gisele has said.

_It'd be what Peyton would want._

"Yeah...it would be what he'd want." Tom muttered. "He'd want me to be happy...and I want that...but I want him too."

 _Could I have both?_ Tom wondered. _Could I have happiness and Peyton to boot? Could I have both? ...Please?_

It's all Tom truly wanted.

* * *

(Peyton wasn't conscious the next day, but it didn't faze Tom in the slightest. Determination was in his veins, and the second Peyton did indeed wake up, Tom would set himself up for action to be taken.) 


	7. Want And Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a dream...Tom's dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! And I have a new update on the RIGHT date! ;)
> 
> Key note: This is still 2011. Keep that in mind. Chapter 8 is back to current time. Enjoy!

_"You say that you're no good for me,_

_'cause I'm always tuggin' at your sleeve_

_And I swear I hate you when you leave,_

_but I like it anyway."_

**-Ghost, Halsey**

* * *

_Let me. Let me do it. Let me touch you._

That was all of what Tom was thinking. He laid awake in bed, Peyton next to him, sleeping contently. His back was to Tom, and all the quarterback could see was the scar that was fresh on the back of Peyton's neck.

"Let me, Peyton." Tom whispered, his hand going up to place a finger on the scar. "Let me in. Let me touch you...please..."

"Mmm..." Peyton hummed. He shifted his position in the bed, and Tom saw goosebumps on his skin. He moved his finger away and let his hands wrap around Peyton's stomach. The man was cold to the touch.

"Peyton..." Tom whispered as he opened and closed his fingers on the skin of the quarterback's stomach. "Peyton...wake up..."

All Peyton did was turn his head more into his pillow and hum into the cloth. Tom sped up his movements and it caused Peyton to reach his hand over and squeeze his pillow. 

With one hand still on his stomach, Tom let his other hand slide downward on Peyton's body, and he got a soft moan to enter the air. 

There we go. Maybe I can get his attention through this... Tom hoped before opening his mouth. He leaned in close to Peyton's ear. "Peyton...Pey, wake up...c'mon..."

"Mmm...mmm...wha...?" Under Tom's grip, Peyton squirmed around a little bit and then his eyes fluttered open. In front of him was the dark outline of Tom's bedroom, but on his body were fingers.

 _Tom's_ fingers.

"Tom...?" Peyton muttered. "Is...that..."

"Me and my fingers?" Tom finished. "That's correct. Morning, sunshine."

"Why did you..."

"Decide to do that? I wanted to see you...and for you to let me in."

"Let you in on what?"

"No, I want you to let me _in_."

"In..." Peyton pondered the word for a second before connecting the dots. " _Oh._ Tom, you know I can't do that."

"But the surgery is over with! You can do whatever you want now, Peyton!" Tom argued. He climbed on top of Peyton and sat straight on top of his waist.

"I'm only being cautious, Tom! The fusion might've backfired for all I know! I could be one movement away from death!"

"But it didn't! You're here and breathing!" Tom shouted. "Your heart's beating and you're living! You're _alive_."

"But you never know." Peyton reasoned. "The fusion might have stabilized my neck, but it maybe didn't harden it. It could still be susceptible to injury! I'm not okay anymore! ...I never was."

"Peyt..." Tom backed off. His hands slid from Peyton's chest to the bottom of his torso.

"I never was, Tom." Peyton recounted, swallowing. "You've read the articles. 'Peyton Manning: The End of an Era', 'Neck Surgeries Could Spell The End of Manning's Career', 'Manning's Return To Football Unlikely'. You've heard them all, Tom. You have."

"But you don't believe..."

"I don't, no." Peyton cut Tom off. "I could care less what they're saying about me, I really could, but it's just the fact that the media decides to kick a man when he's down...it's _disgusting_."

"I mean, I get the..."

"Same treatment. I know. But at least people aren't painting you as a has-been while you're under anesthesia during a spinal surgery that destroys the nerves in your throwing arm." Peyton reasoned. "They make me look like I'm nothing at all...and I'm not."

"Peyton..." Tom sighed. "Stop..."

"How can I? I'm done, I can't play anymore. They said so. But I guess I should be lucky...when you told me you were in love with me when I woke up from the anesthesia...I can't believe you love me."

"You can't believe that I love you?" Tom repeated. "Come on, Peyton, I really do love you. I don't care that you're with a good team or anything like that. I like you for you, damnit. I don't want or need anyone else but you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you, Peyton. Why would I say I want another guy after giving you my heart?"

"That's true...I guess. But here we are, then." Peyton sighed, looking around the bedroom. "A fresh and new couple out of a single confession that is already arguing."

"Don't think of it like that." Tom smiled, leaning downward slightly. "Think of us as a baby; we're getting up and falling, but soon we'll be able to walk on our own...er, well, together in our case."

"Can't argue with that." A smile started to grow on Peyton's face. "I guess it was fate that we found each other...or you 'found' me."

"Yep." Tom leaned down lower, a smirk on his face. "Fate is cruel sometimes, but in the end it's always good. You know..."

"You know what?" Peyton asked him. He felt Tom's hand on his cheek.

"I pondered whether you'd come back too. I knew you would, but I wasn't sure either. You were reclusive and distant and...I got scared. I mean, here I am still playing football and you're somewhere training until your neck decides to fuck you over...again."

"You seriously thought about me?" Peyton asked, astonished. "You, _with your undefeated team_ , you were worried about me and my well-being?"

"Oh, you think I can't care about anyone else but myself in the league?" Tom pouted.

"Tom, everyone thinks that. Not just me. I'm not the only..."

Peyton stopped. Tom's lips crashed down onto his own lips as the dominating quarterback ran his hands up and down Peyton's body. The older man moaned into Tom's mouth before pulling away.

"What...was _that?_ " Peyton asked, air behind his voice.

"A kiss. Couples do that, Peyton. Don't forget that."

"I know..." Peyton was about to argue as Tom's lips touched his again. Tom pulled away suddenly before going back in, his hands sliding down to the top of Peyton's sweatpants. The older man simply came to hang out with the younger man; they both did not expect their night to evolve the way it really did. 

 _Chapter 1, done._ Tom thought as his kiss moved elsewhere. _Chapter 2...begins now._


	8. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton and Tom go out to a quarterback-only banquet, and Tom feels quite horny with Peyton at the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's back in current time with the story. Hope you enjoy! :)

_"Yes, I'll admit that_

_I'm a fool for you._

_Because you're mine,_

_I walk the line."_

**-I Walk The Line, Halsey**

* * *

"Welcome, all, to the annual quarterback banquet!" The host announced, to which everyone applauded. "It's great to see the quarterbacks of yore to the current ones such as Tom Brady and both Manning brothers!"

The room broke out into a loud applause as the men who play the sporting position stood up to socialize. As the room was loud with conversation, both Tom and Peyton slipped in unnoticed.

"Whew, we made it in on time." Tom breathed.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, we would be here earlier." Peyton pointed out.

"Hey, it's not my fault your lips looked prime for kissing."

"So you had to pull over and try to strip me down right before this?"

"...you looked desperate for me." Tom tried to argue.

"Yeah, right. Like I needed you at _that_ moment." Peyton rolled his eyes and laughed. Tom laughed with him and then looked around.

"Damn, look at all these quarterbacks." Tom marveled. "It's been my dream to meet all of them...and now I can."

"It is pretty amazing." Peyton followed up. "It's a shame Eli can't be here to meet them too."

"Yeah, but your niece is sick. That's priority. You'd do the same if your twins were sick."

"And you with your kids too." Peyton added before both men giggled slightly and looked at each other wistfully. They stepped closer to each other and were about to lean in to kiss before they were both immediately approached by another elite quarterback: Brett Favre.

"Hey, Tom. Peyton." Brett greeted. "How's it going?"

"It's...going well." Tom answered for them as Peyton answered back with a handshake.

"That's good. Where's Eli?"

"Home. His oldest daughter, my niece, is sick and he had to decline the invitation." Peyton answered.

"Oh, that's a shame. I hope she gets better." Brett spoke sadly. Peyton nodded as a 'thank you'. Tom looked over at him and smiled, donning rosy cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to come and be here. Not sure what we'd all do if you both hadn't come."

"That's a very nice sentiment, thank you." Peyton replied, smiling. He felt Tom's hand on his hip, the quarterback's arm wrapped around his waist. Brett didn't notice. 

"Yeah, thanks." Tom added, looking as Brett as his hand. "It's an honor, for the both of us, to be here."

"That's good to hear. I..."

"Alright, guys! Take your seats!" The host, back on the stage, called out to the quarterbacks. Tom and Peyton took their seats at the same table as Brett, Tom's seat right next to Peyton's. They were in the center of the floor, their eyes directly on the stage.

"Alright, men, we're gonna open up with a little speech from fellow NFL legend, Brett Favre!" The host announced as the room exploded in applause. As Brett got up from his seat, Tom looked over at Peyton with lust-filled eyes.

_Showtime_ , he thought.

"It's great to be here, first of all." Brett greeted. "I'm honored to stand here in front of all these elite quarterbacks of the past and present."

There was loud applause once again. As eyes were cast away from him, Tom kept his gaze on Peyton as his hand moved under the table to gently grasp Peyton's thigh. Peyton, in response, coughed a few times and kept trying to hide his blush in his hand that was propped up on the table.

"It's amazing to see all of these...uh, Peyton? You okay?"

All eyes shifted from Brett to Peyton as the words were spoken. Peyton stopped his movements to acknowledge them all. Tom didn't seem to care and slightly tightened his grip on Peyton's thigh.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Brett asked again.

"Yes." Peyton answered quickly. "I'm fine, just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Peyton gasped slightly at the end, Tom's grip continuing to tighten around his thigh. "Never better."

"O...kay." Brett gave him a confused look before he turned back to address the crowd of quarterbacks. Tom gave a look towards Peyton after he slowly let go of the flesh. Peyton was in for it later.

* * *

 

"Nice going, by the way." Tom spoke as he sat on Peyton's waist. Their dress shirts were missing and Tom's dress pants seemed to have been misplaced. "You nearly busted us."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't trying to make those faces." Peyton argued, sitting up on his elbows. Tom's fingers were slowly and gently gliding down his chest, and Peyton sucked in a breath. "You were squeezing my thigh."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

" _You were squeezing my thigh._ " Peyton repeated, giving Tom a look. "How could I not react to that?"

"Simple. Have a poker face."

"You are _such_ an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah...but I'm _your_ idiot." Tom winked as he leaned down.

"Touché." Peyton smirked as Tom's lips softly touched his. Their lips kept touching as Tom's hands wandered to different places on Peyton's body. The quarterback moaned in response to the touch.

" _Tom...damn..._ " Peyton gasped, breathing heavily.

"This is what you get for how you acted." Tom spoke firmly, and he felt Peyton push him back.

"Whoa. Stop there." Peyton had a slight angry facial expression. "First of all, Tom, you're not punishing me for _anything_. You did this, not me."

"Wow, is someone being..." Tom was cut off as Peyton pulled him down for a kiss. They then proceeded to make out before there was a knock on the hotel room door.

"Peyton? Tom?" It was Brett. "You in there?"

"Uh, yeah!" Peyton responded, getting up.

"Just came to check on you. You both okay?"

"We're good!" Tom responded.

"Okay then. Good night, guys!" Brett then walked away. Peyton turned around to face Tom, who gave a look like he was a begging puppy. Sighing, Peyton walked over and fell on top of Tom, who locked the quarterback under his spell for the rest of the night.


	9. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom invites Peyton to the Brady household, however the message that was sent from Tom's phone didn't belong to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter guys. Hopefully you can forgive me for this. :(

 

_"Let's cause a little trouble._

_Oh, you make me feel so weak._

_I bet you kiss your knuckles,_

_right before they touch my cheek."_

**-Trouble, Halsey**

* * *

"Tom, you home?" Peyton asked, stepping into the quarterback's house. He had received a text from Tom early in the morning wanting Peyton to come over, and Peyton couldn't help but oblige. 

Walking around, Peyton scanned the familiar living room he frequented on occasion with Tom, whether they'd enjoy their company as two good friends or together as they curl up in each other's arms as they are joined in love, happiness, and peace.

"Tom? Hello?" Peyton called out again. "You texted me about coming over? Well, I'm here now. Tom? Tom?!"

Just then, the front door abruptly shut behind Peyton. He looked behind his shoulder, but saw no one at the door. 

 _That's odd._ Peyton thought. _I mean, it was windy today, but not that windy. That's strange that Tom's door would shut like that._

"Tom? Hey, come out!" Peyton shouted. "You wanted me, and now I'm here! Tom!"

Hearing noises coming from Tom's bedroom, Peyton walked in the same direction and entered the room he shared with Tom whenever he was usually over.

The room was empty, the only thing apparent being the sunlight shining through the slightly opened window blinds.

"Okay, Tom, that's it. I'm going home." Peyton spoke out loud, annoyed that Tom had apparently tricked him.

"Oh, but _why_ would you want to do that?"

The door made a loud thumping sound and Peyton turned around. In the doorway was Bill Belichick, a smirk on his face. He wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants combination.

"Huh? Belichick?!" Peyton gasped a bit in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you." Belichick answered, walking towards Peyton slowly. A hand was pressed against Peyton's chest and he was shoved down onto Tom's bed. 

"Bill...!" Peyton gasped as he felt Belichick's hands slide under his shirt and up his torso. "Stop!"

"Can't do that." Belichick snapped. His hands came out and quickly unbuttoned Peyton's shirt. He then tried to pull it off of his body, and he was successful.

"Get _off!_ " Peyton screamed, shoving Belichick off of his body. The coach got to his feet and grew angered. He leaped onto the bed, Peyton being pressed into the furniture roughly. He tussled around as Belichick undid his belt and took it away from his body.

"Bill...stop! Stop it!" Peyton protested as he felt Belichick's hands run across his body. "Stop it now! Please!"

"Not a chance, Manning." Belichick answered, planting kisses all over Peyton's neck rapidly. "I finally got you right where I want you."

"Bill! BILL!" Peyton screamed. "STOP!"

"Shut up!" Belichick's hand quickly swiped Peyton's cheek, leaving a bruise behind. "Don't forget, Manning; your neck is still vulnerable. I'll snap that poor thing and you'll be left for dead. I'm sure poor Tom doesn't want to see his boyfriend's corpse on his bed, now does he?"

"N...N-No..." Peyton whimpered. "P...Please...Bill..."

"Then you'll listen to me, Peyton." Belichick stated. "You're a smart man, I know that. You have one of the best, if not the best mind in all of football period. Why limit your knowledge to just you, with your team only getting a little bit of it?"

"Because it's _my_ brain and it's what _I_ know." Peyton argued. "It's not for you."

"Oh, it wasn't before. But it will be now." Belichick began to remove Peyton's pants, to which the quarterback started pushing on to him to get him off. Belichick didn't budge one bit.

"Struggling only makes it worse for you. Stop resisting."

"Then get off...of...me...aah... _ah_..." Peyton's voice was broken into a softer pitch as he felt Belichick's mouth on his legs. He whimpered loudly on occasion with his deep breathing.

"Tell me, Peyton." Belichick pondered as he moved to place his lips onto Peyton's neck. He kissed his way down his chest and to his stomach. "Does Tom ever serenade you?Stimulates your body to where you might explode from passion? Does he ever make you feel so... _alive?_ "

"Ngh...errgh...mmph..." Peyton made quiet noises as he felt the roughness of Belichick's lips, both dry yet warm and wet at the same time. "...y...ye..."

"He ignites you, doesn't he? That's good to know. Now I can get my answers that way..."

"What...huh...aah...BILL! NO!" Peyton's mumbles grew into cries as he felt a large and tight pressure between his legs. He then watched Belichick rock back and forth as his head ducked down to Peyton's stomach once again.

"Tell me, tell me everything! All your plays, the definition of you saying Omaha, everything!"

"No!" Peyton cried as he felt Belichick's waist push against his thighs and Belichick's wet and dry lips all over his stomach. "I'll never tell you!"

"Then you should never tell sweet innocent Tom about this either." Belichick grunted as he moved faster, and this eventually caused Peyton to scream out so loud he nearly broke a few glass fixtures. Belichick backed off and the pressure disappeared, but as he watched Belichick abandon him, Peyton curled up and began to break down. He felt a warm, sticky liquid on his thighs as well as the bruises left behind by Belichick himself.

Getting up slowly, Peyton got dressed and promptly left Tom's house, his body harmed and his psyche destroyed.

Falling into the driver seat of his car, Peyton shakily got his phone in hand. He slowly pressed the numbers on his phone in order to dial Tom's number.

On the last number, Peyton stopped. His thumb hovered over the keyboard as he mind crawled back to Belichick.

 _What can I do?_ Peyton thought to himself. _If I tell Tom, he could get in trouble and he also might get hurt. If I don't, then I'll still be hiding my pain and when Tom finds out, he'll hate me, unless...What can I do...no...I have to..._

"Tom...?" Peyton asked shakily. "You there...?"

" _Yeah, I'm here. I'm in the car. What's up?_ " Tom asked. Peyton said nothing and the only sound over the phone was breathing. " _Peyton? Everything okay?_ "

There was still no reply.

" _Peyton, what happened?! What's wrong?!_ "

"...Belichick." Peyton muttered.

" _Belichick? What happened? Where are you?_ "

"Your house...Belichick...he...he..."

On the other end of the phone, Tom gripped his steering wheel tightly as he heard Peyton gasp for air. He sounded like he was crying. "Peyton, what happened? What did he do to you?!"

" _I...he...he...Tom...I..._ " Tom then heard Peyton break down emotionally, and it caused him to pull over on the road.

"Peyton, what did Belichick do to you? Did he hurt you?"

" _Well...y-yes...he...r..ra..."_

"R...did he rape you?" Tom asked slowly. The sound of despair and crying gave him the answer. Lowering his phone, Tom leaned back and kicked against his car roughly. Muffled cries of anguish left his mouth as his kicking speed increased.

 _I can't believe this!_ Tom thought angrily. Belichick fucking raped my boyfriend! _How could he?! He raped my Peyton! Oh, he's gonna fucking get it when I..._

" _Tom?_ " Peyton's voice echoed from the phone, and Tom picked it up again. His hand shook.

"Peyton, stay at my house. I'm on the way there. Don't leave, okay?"

" _Okay._ "

"Stay safe. I love you. See you in a little bit."

" _I love you too. See you in a bit._ " As the line went dead, Tom sped off, heated and worried about the recent events that had transpired.


	10. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rape has only one outcome, but who really won in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part 2 of regret. Enjoy!

 

_"All we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide._   
_All we do is sit in silence, waiting for a sign, sick and full of pride._   
_All we do is, drive."_

**-Drive, Halsey**

* * *

"Belichick!" Tom screamed as he slammed against the coach's front door. "Belichick, get out here! You're fucking dead, you bastard!" He was kicking and slamming his body against the wood repeatedly, hoping his coach will get the message.

"Go home, Tom." Belichick's voice came from the other side. "You have no business here."

"Like hell I don't!" Tom spat. "You know what you fucking did!"

"Go home. Just leave, Tom. Don't make me come out there."

"Then come out here! Let me see you then!"

Tom then was met with the barrel of a pistol. Belichick opened the door and had his weapon ready to be fired. An angry expression was on his face. "I told you, Tom; don't make me come out here."

"Whatever. We need to have a little chat." Tom huffed angrily.

"About what?"

"Peyton."

"What about Peyton? Did you two break up or something?"

"No, but you seem to be intrigued. Mind telling me what you were doing earlier in the night?" Tom asked.

"I was home." Belichick answered stoically. "I didn't see Peyton."

"That's not what _Peyton_ said." Tom argued. "He said you were with him."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. That man doesn't know anything...not even how to give someone a good time..."

"What?" Tom deadpanned. "A good time? You ass! You were with him!"

"So?"

"You fucking raped Peyton! You sexually assaulted and violated him! How could you?!"

"I told you, Tom," Belichick glared at his quarterback. His grip on the gun tightened. " _Peyton's blood will be on my hands._ I get what I want. This is your own fault."

"Fuck you." Tom hissed, turning around and leaving. "I'm going to the police."

"I wouldn't do that." Belichick called, pointing his gun at Tom's head. "If you tell the cops about what I did to Peyton, I'll kill you. I'll kill Peyton too."

"Yeah, right. Fuck you and your bullshit. I'm leaving, and the next thing happening will be your ass going behind bars for rape."

"Fine then." Belichick glared. " _Have it your way._ "

* * *

" _A new claim has come in that New England Patriots head coach Bill Belichick has been accused of rape..._ " The female reporter announced, and Peyton's eyes gazed upon the headline as he laid on Tom's now-clean bed.

"Hey, Peyt." Tom walked in, missing a shirt. He sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Peyton, pulling him in for a side hug and a kiss on the forehead. "What's up?"

"What the hell did you do, Tom?" Peyton asked.

"Reported Belichick's sorry ass. He hurt you, baby, and I want to see justice. If your friends and family knew, they'd want the same."

"Okay...but where're the sheets for evidence?"

"Over there." Tom pointed to a laundry basket in the corner of the room. "I didn't wash them. I just took them off and put on new sheets. I'll point it out to them when they investigate."

"Will they actually look at them?" Peyton asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, Peyton." Tom cooed gently, kissing Peyton's forehead again. "I'll make sure they do."

* * *

 

"Got anything?" One detective asked his partner as they stood in the halls. Tom, sitting in a waiting room chair, heard the the question and looked at them both curiously.

"Not much. Both Belichick and Manning are being tight-lipped. Seems to me one's lying to us."

"Well, Brady said Belichick raped Manning, but I feel like both quarterbacks are lying to us to sabotage the coach."

"Eh, that's you. I think we should try again with the two but also pull Brady in for questioning."

"Good idea." One of the detectives backed away and looked at Tom. "Can you come with us real quick?"

"Uh, sure." Tom stood up and walked with them. He was then introduced to a small room with a table and a few chairs.

"Get comfy here." The detective stated. "We're going to ask questions to Bill and Peyton again, and then we're going to come to you. Please, Tom, speak the truth on the matter."

"I have been. Bill raped Peyton. That's the truth." Tom stated firmly.

"We hope you're right then." The detective turned around and left, closing the door behind him, leaving Tom completely alone.

* * *

 

"Where were you last night?" One detective asked Belichick as he and his partner sat across from the coach.

"I was home. I did not see Peyton at all nor did I sexually violate him. The two are lying to you." Belichick answered stoically.

"Are you sure that's where you were?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anyone who can back you up?"

"Yes. A player of mine came to see me and he was at my house all night." Belichick sucked in a long breath as he spoke.

"And this player's name is...?"

* * *

 

"Peyton, we need you to tell us what happened." The two detectives asked gently. Peyton stared down at his lap in sadness.

"Peyton, what happened last night?"

"Belichick...Bill...was at Tom's house." Peyton breathed, beginning to explain what truly happened. "I came a bit later. He...he took me and shoved me down on top of Tom's bed, and...he...started to kiss me all over. He then stripped me down...and proceeded to...to..."

"Stop." The detective spoke. His partner got up and left briefly, a phone in his hand. "I get it now. Did you fight back?"

"Yes, in order to defend myself."

"Did you initiate the encounter?"

"No. He came and attacked me out of nowhere." Peyton answered calmly.

"And you're sure that what you're telling us is the way it truly happened?"

"I am one-hundred percent certain that this is the truth." Peyton nodded firmly as he watched the detective leave the small room.

* * *

 

"Well, we're now to you." The detective stated to Tom. "We've got Belichick and Manning's statements on the matter, and now we need yours, Brady."

"Okay. I'm ready." Tom nodded.

"Were you home at the time of night that Peyton was attacked?"

"No. I was at Gilette Stadium working with my teammates. I was driving home when Peyton called and told me he was raped."

"Was Peyton truly in distress when he told you?"

"Oh yeah." Tom nodded as emphasis. "He was stuttering in his speech and was crying, and Peyton _rarely_ cries."

"Hmm," The detective thought out loud, tapping his chin with his pen. "did Peyton tell you about what had happened to him?"

"No." Tom answered a bit slowly. "Peyton only told me he was raped by Belichick."

"I see." The detective pondered as his partner came back in. A phone was in his hand.

"Hey." The partner sat down next to his accomplice across from Tom. "The forensics team ran DNA tests on the semen and other liquids from the bedsheets."

"And...?" Tom asked, leaning forward.

"They found semen that linked back to both Belichick and Manning. There was also a hidden other liquid on the sheets, and we found that out to be blood. Peyton's blood, to be exact."

"So...does this mean...?"

"Belichick raped Manning. The DNA evidence says so. Not to mention the fact that Belichick pointed to you as the player who was at his house the whole night, but based on what you told us, that wasn't true."

"I..." Tom sucked in a breath. Justice was going to be served. "Damn..."

"Bill really did rape Peyton. The both of you were telling the truth. Do you want to press charges against Bill?"

"Yes." Tom spoke quickly. "Definitely. Absolutely. He needs to go to prison for this."

"Alright." The detective stood up. "We're gonna let you and Peyton go on home. Come with us."

As Tom stepped out of the room he watched as detectives led both Belichick and Peyton out, but with Belichick in handcuffs. Peyton looked over to see Tom and the two ran towards each other and held one another in a tight embrace.

"He's getting it, baby..." Tom cooed into Peyton's ear. "He's being served justice for what he did to you."

As Peyton said something that was muffled by Tom's shoulder, Tom looked at Belichick, and when his former head coach looked at him, the two glared at each other. When Belichick looked away, Tom looked back down at Peyton and held him tightly, relieved to know that what had tragically happened to Peyton would officially get a happy ending.


	11. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of ultimate love between Tom and Peyton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...the climax (?) Which is to say, we're a little over halfway over with the story. But there's still one last event that'll blow you away! ...Maybe. Stay tuned and enjoy! :)

 

 

_"They think I'm insane._

_They think my lover is strange._

_But I don't have to fucking tell them_

_Anything, anything."_

**-Strange Love, Halsey**

* * *

_ Hey, you up? _

The buzz of his cell phone startled Peyton out of the nap he was in. Looking at the message, he smiled at who sent it.

It was Tom.

_P: I am now. What's up?_

_T: Are you able to come outside right now?_

_P: Yeah, but do you want me to be dressed first?_

_T: As much as I would LOVE to see you without ANY clothing, I would say you'll need to be dressed._

_P: Okay. I'll be out there. Give me about 10 minutes._

_T: Take as long as you need to, Peyton. I'm in no rush. ;)_

After an extensive ten minutes, Peyton opened his door to see an exquisite black limousine in front of his house, and standing by the back door was Tom.

"Look at you, back at it with that damn pullover." Tom growled seductively as he walked over to Peyton and hugged him. "Hey, you."

"Hi." Peyton greeted before the two kissed briefly. "Tom, I have to ask though. What is all this?"

"A date. I figured we need some time together since Belichick was arrested and, I don't know...I just...wanted this date to be extra special."

"I see. But..."

"Peyt, I love you, but are you gonna keep asking questions or are we gonna go on a date?"

"Sorry." Peyton blushed. "Let's get going then."

"Awesome." Tom smiled as he opened to back door. His hand gestured towards the interior of the vehicle. "After you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Tom...! Be careful!" Peyton gasped quickly as he was being led somewhere unknown...to him. Two hands were over Peyton's eyes and the owner of the hands was leading him to a special place. "I don't want to fall!"

"You're not gonna fall, baby. I promise you won't." Tom spoke sweetly.

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Come on, Tom! Please tell me...?"

"You'll see in a little bit." Tom smirked as he stopped. Peyton stumbled a bit in front of him. "And... _surprise!_ "

Peyton's eyes gazed upon a port. There were crowds of people filling it up and climbing into small, covered speedboats as they left one by one. Lights illuminated the port and it allowed Peyton to see that the people getting into the boats were couples.

"Tom..." Peyton took a breath. "What is this?"

"This is something called a Love Boat." Tom replied. "Couples pay to rent out a small, private boat in order to go on dates or just to have a secret place to have sex without feeling any shame."

"And you decided on this for our 'special' date?"

"C'mon, Peyton, you'll be fine!" Tom chuckled a bit. "And you'll have fun too. Please?"

"Tom, I don't know..."

"Please, baby?" Tom leaned in and passionately kissed Peyton on the lips before slowly pulling away. "For me?"

Peyton sighed. "...Alright, fine."

"Yes!" Tom clapped before taking Peyton's hand in his. "Let's go! You know, before, like, the media catches us doing this."

"Right..." Peyton spoke as Tom dragged him down to the port by his hand. The two stopped in a small line.

"I called and made a reservation ahead of time for us. It'll be a particularly special date for us."

"I see." Peyton wondered out loud as he watched Tom acquire their boat. What Tom was saying was drowned out by Peyton's own thoughts.

_Why the hell did Tom decide to do something like this? How is this going to be a good date if we're doing something that isn't very...usual? Does he have some screws loose or something?_

"Peyton?"

"Huh?" Peyton looked at Tom and saw an outstretched hand. "What?"

"You coming?" Tom asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Peyton blinked before taking Tom's hand and stepping into the boat with him. 

"Enjoy the ride, boys." The dock worker smirked as he closed the boat door. Peyton and Tom felt the boat lurch forward as it began to move.

"Wow." Peyton looked around the interior. He saw strung up lights everywhere and in front of him was a picnic basket on top of many soft blankets and pillows. "This place looks... _wow_."

"Yeah." Tom smiled proudly. "I had mine arranged just for this. This date is important for me, Peyton, and I want it to be the best."

"I see. Well, it looks like the best so far." Peyton replied as he sat down on the blankets. Tom was across from him, and opening the basket, he handed Peyton a wrapped object.

"What's this?" Peyton asked.

"Your food. I brought it myself and had them leave it here. Enjoy." Tom replied as he opened it. Inside was a single slice of pizza. "This was from our very first date. I went back yesterday and ordered a whole Papa John's pizza for the two of us."

"You know me so well." Peyton smiled as he bit into the pizza. It was warm and soft, almost as if it was fresh out of the oven. He looked over at Tom and blushed gently at the sight of him smiling. It was a good date...so far.

After a brief moment of finishing their food, Tom moved the basket out of the way. The two men scooted closer to one another until their shoulders touched. They gazed lovingly into each of their green eyes before they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before Peyton's back landed on the soft blankets.

"Are we seriously going to...?" Peyton asked, sucking in a breath. 

"Peyton, if you don't stop asking questions, I swear I'll..." Tom began.

"No!" Peyton reached his hands out and placed them on Tom's shoulders. "Please...don't."

"Hah, I got ya." Tom laughed as he briefly leaned down to kiss Peyton on the cheek. "You're so gullible."

"Hey, that's not...very... _nice...!_ " Peyton gasped as he felt Tom's lips massaging the sensitive skin on his neck. While Peyton was distracted, Tom let his hands roam Peyton's body before slipping underneath both Peyton's shirt and pullover. Tom heard his lover's moan as he continued sucking on Peyton's neck. A large hickey was left behind as Tom pulled away. Peyton then found his shirt and pullover missing as Tom's lips wandered down his chest and to his stomach. 

"Tom... _Tom...!_ " Peyton gasped. His hands began to push against Tom's shoulders.

"Peyt?" Tom stopped his kissing and put his hands on Peyton's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Stop...with the foreplay." Peyton breathed. "If you want me so bad, come and get me. I'm ready."

"Are you...?" Tom wondered out loud, a smirk spreading on his face. "Okay."

"What are you..." Peyton muttered curiously.

"Hush, Peyton." Tom placed two fingers against Peyton's lips. "Let me work my magic."

"But, Tom...I...oh _God_..." Peyton gasped as he felt Tom's bare hands on his thighs. They were cold. "What did you do, stick your hands in a freezer before this?"

"No." Tom answered. "But we haven't had sex for awhile, so..."

"And you couldn't get excited with your wife?"

"She has nothing on you when it comes to the bed, Peyt." Tom replied in a seductive tone. "You're so much better."

" _Tom_." Peyton blushed, slapping Tom's shoulder playfully. "Come on."

"It's true." Tom laughed as he moved closer to Peyton, skin touching skin. His hand gripped Peyton's upper arms tightly as both men winced. "...you are... _amazing_."

"Tom, I...oh!" Peyton gasped as he felt Tom push against his body. "Oh...God..."

"Shh." Tom hissed, a stray hand slowly moving down between them, fingers touching Peyton's warm skin. He moaned loudly before Tom suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"Mmph...mmf..." Peyton's words were muffled as Tom attempted to deepen the kiss. He slowly pulled away.

"Don't speak." Tom whispered sharply. He ducked his face into Peyton's neck. "Just don't speak, okay?"

"T-Tom...what are you..." Peyton breathed out before he was shoved down and Tom was high above him. There was a long silence between them before Tom leaned down and passionately kissed Peyton on the lips. Tom's hands were pushing down on Peyton's shoulders before he pulled away in order to lay down on his side. His arms wrapped around Peyton's waist.

"I love you." Tom spoke softly as he kissed the side of Peyton's head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Peyton smiled.

"...Hey, Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"...Will you marry me?"

Peyton then slowly sat up and looked over at Tom with a confused expression. Tom's face was lacking any kind of reacting emotion. "What...?"

"I'm serious. I'm being serious, Peyt." Tom spoke nonchalantly. "Will you marry me?"

"But...Tom, I don't know-"

"Everything will be okay." Tom sat up next to Peyton and shoved his lover down under him, standing on his own hands and knees. "I have everything figured out. It can be a small wedding right after Super Bowl 50. You can have some teammates and I can have some of mine attend. And it doesn't have to be official to the public or anything. And I know you're concerned about our wives, so we can say we're getting married in 'holy football matrimony'."

"'Holy football matrimony'?" Peyton asked, confused. He had a frown on his face. "Tom..."

"Please..." Tom's voice cracked with emotion. He held Peyton's hands in his own hands. "I've thought long and hard about this ever since you came back to football...ever since we hooked up I've thought about asking you to marry me for so long. I didn't do it before because you had so much going on, with your neck and caring for your twins and being signed by the Denver Broncos and all these  other things. But now was the only time I could. I rented out this boat and decorated it just for this moment. I...I love you...I love you so much..."

"Tom..." Peyton muttered sadly.

"There's no one else I'd rather marry than you. I want to be able to meet with you and make love, and when we wake up in the morning, I can hold you in my arms and say 'Hey beautiful. How'd you sleep?' The only difference would be that we can do it over and over again. I want to see you do all the things you do when you're at home, and I'll fall in love with you over and over again."

"Really...?" Peyton's green eyes began to glisten with tears. Tom placed his forehead against Peyton's, a sad smile on his face.

"Absolutely. I love everything about you. I love your physical appearance and how you talk and walk and do the things that make you smile. I love that cute little smirk you so often have on your face and I love how flustered you get when I talk about how sexy your body is. And yeah, those are little things, but those are just a little chunk of how much I love you and what you do."

"Tom, I...don't know what to say..." Peyton blushed, reciprocating Tom's sad smile."

"You don't have to respond. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. So, I'm gonna ask again..." Tom leaned back and still held Peyton's hands in his own, rubbing circles on the skin with his thumb.

"Peyton Williams Manning, will you marry me?"

"...Yes." Peyton let a smile grow rapidly on his face. Tom let one grow on his face in response.

"Yes? Yes?!" Tom spoke in excitement.

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Oh, _Peyton!_ " Tom let go and hugged Peyton tightly, a large smile on his face and tears trying to escape his eyes. "Thank you!"

Peyton simply smiled as he let Tom continue his hugging. Tom pulled back and pulled Peyton in for a passionate kiss. Both of their minds were reeling from the fact that they both were now engaged to be married. Tom's hope came true; this date was truly perfect.


	12. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is suspicious of Tom and Peyton after Peyton seems more elated than usual, and he goes straight to the source of them both.

_ "Cause I've done some things that I can't speak, and I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave. _   
_ So would you take a breath and dive in deep, 'cause I came here so you'd come for me." _   
** -Haunting, Halsey **

* * *

 

It was late at night, and a week since Tom had proposed to Peyton for his hand in marriage. As Tom was laying in his bed, thinking over the future that he will share with Peyton, his cell phone rang loudly. It was a standard ringtone, and that, to Tom, meant that Peyton wasn't calling him.

"Who the fuck..." Tom began to ask out loud as he looked over at the screen. The name of the caller read 'Eli'.

"Hello?" Tom asked, picking up the phone and answering. "Eli, it's late. What do you want?"

"...We need to talk." Eli spoke up in a serious tone.

"About?"

"A _certain_ gift that ended up on my doorstep."

"What are you talking about? I didn't send you a gift."

"Well, something ended up on my doorstep and the delivery guy said it was from you."

"Then...maybe it was a joke? I mean, I probably meant to...oh...oh _shit_..."

"What?"

"I...I can't tell you, Eli. Sorry. The one thing I can tell you is that it's not for you."

"Then we can talk tomorrow. I'll be around your place tomorrow so I'll be sure to find you."

"Wait, Eli-" Tom tried to object before the line went dead. He went to check his recent messages and looked over the most recent text conversation he had with Peyton.

_P: Hey Tom, I think Eli is onto us._

_T: He is? Really?_

_P: Yeah. He asked me why I was in such a good mood and then brought up how I've been with you so much._

_T: So he basically snooped around and invaded your privacy? Damn, that's low of your brother._

_P: I didn't mind it too much. He probably was just concerned or he really doesn't like seeing me happy. :P_

_T: Haha that sounds like Eli._

_P: Yeah._

Tom smiled warmly as he read the conversation, a bright red blush donning his cheeks. He chose to reread the messages a few more times before deciding to go to bed for the night.

* * *

 

"Why?" Eli asked as he locked eyes with Tom at a Boston café the next day. His hands were balled into fists on his lap as Tom made no reaction.

"Why what?" Tom asked back.

"Why did I get a gift from you on my doorstep?"

"For the last time, Eli, it wasn't for you!" Tom growled loudly.

"Then who was it for?!"

"Pey- _what?_ " Tom was about to give away his fiancé before stopping himself.

"Pey? Wait, _Peyton? My older brother?_ " Eli asked, his facial features emphasizing his current emotion. Tom could only nod quickly.

"That gift was meant for Peyton?! What the fuck, Tom?!" Eli clamored.

"What? What's the problem?!" Tom shouted back.

"You're dating my brother! You're in a relationship with Peyton!"

"No, I'm in a _sexual_ relationship with Peyton." Tom corrected, a tight smirk on his face.

" _What?_ " Eli asked sharply.

"Or, well, I guess it'd be more like a sexual engagement since we're going to be getting married..."

"TOM!" Eli cried out, causing many café patrons to look at the two men. "What the hell?!"

"What?!" Tom whined. "I don't get what the big problem is!"

"You. And. Peyton. Are. Having. _Sex_." Eli growled through his teeth. "And you're going to get _married_. You both are already married!"

"And they're okay with it! Honest!" Tom responded, his hands going into the air. "Everything is going to be fine!"

"How?" Eli crossed his arms. 

"Peyton's okay." Tom began, hoping that Eli will ease off of him. "He's not hurt, he's happy, I promise. I love him..."

"Don't say that out loud." Eli shuddered, shaking his head. 

" _I love him,_ Eli." Tom shot a look at Eli. "And what matters to me the most is Peyton's happiness. I love him and he loves me, and we make love to each other. And I proposed to him too, because Peyton is the best thing that has ever happened to me, hands-down."

"I should've figured as much..." Eli shook his head.

"Why?" 

"Maybe you don't remember the note you wrote for Peyton." Eli brought up as he pulled out a small card. "Let me read it for you: 'Baby, I'm so excited for our wedding. I can't wait for you to be my husband, Sugar Lips. I hope that our marriage lasts forever. I love you so much, you beautiful angel of a man. Love, Tom'. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Uh...maybe." Tom stuttered, a solid red blush on his face.

" _Baby? Sugar Lips? Beautiful angel of a man? Are you kidding me,_ Tom?"

"It was just a message on a card, Eli." Tom stated. "That's what usually comes with a huge bouquet of flowers."

"But still, Tom." Eli sighed. "You're having sex with my brother and he's going to become your husband. I...it's just... _weird_."

"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it, Eli." Tom spat. "Peyton and I love each other. We make love to each other. And our love will grow the second we say 'I do'. And if you don't like it, then maybe you shouldn't have said anything."

"It's not that I hate the fact of you two going out, it's just that it's _you two_. You're rivals and all; it's...just so strange to see."

"Whatever. If the media finds out and makes a big stink, then let them." Tom scoffed, standing up. "They're not gonna change how I feel."

"Tom..." Eli tried to call out as he watched Tom walk away. The quarterback stopped moving and looked back at Eli with fiery green eyes. There was a look of firm annoyance on Tom's face before walking out of the café, leaving Eli behind with his own thoughts.

_"I love Peyton. That's that._ "


	13. Aqua Peridots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagements rings arrive, and the future is in clear view.

 

_"I'm searching, for something_

_That I, can't reach."_

**-Ghost, Halsey**

* * *

 

"Hey, Rob!" Tom waved as he stood by his locker in the Patriots' locker room. He hoped his hand would be caught by his star tight end's eyes. 

"Tom?" Rob looked over at his quarterback, and he promptly walked over to him. "What's up?"

"I want your opinion on something."

"Look, man, I already told you that candy cane pet sculptures are really..."

"No! Not that!" Tom shouted quickly before turning around to open and dig through his bag. "As you know, Peyton and I are getting married."

"Yeah, I know. You told me about your boat date and how it went from dinner to sex to proposal. I still have nightmares over what you did, but what's up?"

"Well, when I proposed, I didn't have a ring for him. But I went to the jewelry store and bought two matching rings. I want your opinion on what you think of them."

"Okay." Rob nodded as Tom turned around. 

"And...here you go!" Tom held two rings, one in each hand. They had the sane design with silver bands and the gems in the shape of small footballs, but the colors of the gems were a different story.

"You're joking, right?" Rob asked, giving Tom a look. "Engagement rings that have two different gemstones?"

"What? What's wrong with that?" Tom asked, confused. 

"Dude, one ring has an aquamarine gem and the other has a peridot gem. That's not right!"

"It's for memory's sake!" Tom argued. "The aquamarine is for me to remember Peyton since he was born in March, and the peridot is for Peyton to remember me since my birthday is in August. It helps us to remember each other."

"Yeah, like you need more things to remember Peyton for." Rob grumbled out loud. "I mean, you have pictures of Peyton all over your locker and some of them have the imprint of _your lips_ on them!"

"So?" Tom crossed his arms.

"Do you really need Peyton's birthstone to remember him more? I mean, you have these pictures, _all_ the times you two had sex together, even the mention of his own _name_ makes you act all drunk and horny for him. You have enough."

"This is the last thing, I promise." Tom spoke coolly, holding up the peridot ring. "After I give this ring to Peyton, it'll be planning a wedding and then marriage. After we exchange our vows, we'll be making love until we give out. And then we'll be a family for eternity."

"Yeah, okay." Rob laughed. "But my opinion is; you're nuts about this and about Peyton. Take a chill pill and slow down for a bit, Tom, okay?"

"Wait..." Tom tried to call but Rob had already walked off to his own locker. Tom's eyes shifted down to the two rings and he slipped the aquamarine one on his ring finger. He then looked to the peridot ring and smiled, his cheeks bright red. He couldn't be more excited for what he was going to do with Peyton later.

* * *

 

"Ring finger out, come on." Tom coaxed, his eyes looking into Peyton's deeply. When Peyton held his finger out, he watched Tom slip on the peridot ring.

"Wow, Tom..." Peyton marveled at the jewelry. "I...wait, is that a _peridot?_ "

"Yeah..." Tom blushed. "I wanted it to be on your ring so that you'd always have something to remember me by."

"Aww, Tom..." Peyton smiled, blushing. "That's so sweet. I love it."

"Awesome." Tom smiled wide, pulling Peyton in for a passionate kiss. He pulled away and allowed his nose to brush against Peyton's, their foreheads pushing against each other. "I love you."

"How many times are you going to keep saying that over and over again?" Peyton laughed.

"Until I want to stop." Tom echoed Peyton's laughter. "Peyt, I say that because I mean it. I love you so fucking much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Tom..." Peyton sighed, blushing.

"I don't want to lose you. Whether you get hurt and die or we break up, I...I just...I love you." Tom swiftly kissed Peyton on the lips. One kiss turned into multiple. "I love you, I love you, I love you! I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much!"

"Tom." Peyton breathed as Tom pulled away before going back in. "I. Love. You. Too!"

Tom's rapid kissing eventually forced Peyton down onto the bed of the hotel room they got together. While it was under Tom's name, he chose not to tell Peyton why he got one that wasn't in either of their resident towns.

"Damn..." Tom breathed as he pulled away. With both men missing shirts and wearing sweatpants instead, Tom chose to lay between Peyton's hips as his lips traveled from lips to neck. Before Tom was able to leave one of his famous hickeys, he pulled away suddenly.

"Tom?" Peyton asked, a tone of worry in his voice. "Everything okay? What's wrong?"

"I...I can't find the spark for sex tonight, Peyt...I'm sorry. I just..." Tom then dived down and suddenly Peyton found his head on Tom's chest and his body between Tom's hips. Tom's strong arms were around Peyton's torso. "I need this."

"What do you mean by _this?_ " Peyton asked.

"Holding you in my arms." Tom answered, kissing the top of Peyton's head gently. He closed his eyes and blushed when he felt Peyton's hair on the skin around his lips. "Peyton, there have been so many things going on lately and time is moving so fast...and I need this. I need to hold you...to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay." Peyton spoke softly. "I promise you that I'm okay."

"I know, but..." Tom sighed, his eyes glossy with tears. "I...you...I love you."

"I love you too." Peyton whispered. "Tom, I know you're going to cry, so I think it's best we go to bed, okay? I don't want to see you cry."

"O...Okay." Tom's lips quivered as he spoke. He reached over to turn the light off, and the darkness of the room surrounded him as well as the man in his arms.

"Hey...I love you." Peyton spoke up, a smile on his face. Although Tom couldn't see it, he could feel it, and there was a smile on his face.

"I love you too."


	14. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds the dream home for him and Peyton post-wedding. He then repays his debt from before, hopeful that Peyton will love it.

_"It's so simple but we can't stay_

_Overanalyze again_

_Would it really kill you if we_

_Kissed?"_

**-Drive, Halsey**

* * *

 

"Mmph..." Peyton moaned softly into the pillow as he heard his cell phone ring next to him. He tried to bury out the noise with covering his ears, but the pillow didn't work very well. He sat up and answered the phone, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Hello...?"

" _Peyton?_ " It was Tom. Peyton felt his heart flutter as his eyes and ears perked upward in enlightenment. " _You up?_ "

"Yeah." Peyton answered. "What's up?"

" _I have a surprise for you!_ "

"Really, Tom? The last time you said something like that, you proposed to me on a boat for horny couples."

" _I promise this surprise is nothing like that. It's really great, I promise._ "

"...Oh, alright." Peyton laughed. "When will you get here?"

" _Well, since you asked, I'm on the way right now. If you're not dressed, well...you might want to be. I'm not gonna say anything else other than that._ "

"Okay. See you in a bit." Peyton replied. "I love you."

" _I love you too._ " Tom responded before hanging up. Getting out of bed, Peyton dressed in a white polo shirt-black blazer-khaki pants outfit before exiting his house. He didn't have to wait for long as Tom pulled up in his car.

"Hey, gorgeous." Tom beamed as he got out and hugged Peyton tightly. "How's my fiancé doing this fine evening?"

"Your fiancé is tired." Peyton yawned. "I had a migraine earlier and tried to sleep it off. Then you called."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Tom frowned. "I didn't mean to wake you up, baby. You okay now, though?"

"Yeah." Peyton nodded. "I feel better. Now, this surprise...?"

"Oh! Right!" Tom clapped. "Get in the car and I'll take you to it."

"Alright."

* * *

 

"How much farther?" Peyton asked, stumbling through his walking. Tom covered his eyes as led him up a set of large stone stairs before Peyton could hear a door open and close nearby.

"Not much, and...open!" Tom moved his hands away, and after blinking to clear his vision, Peyton's eyes widened as he marveled at a large and furnished house in front of him. It had modern appliances and all of the furniture looked clean and brand new.

"Tom...what is...?"

"Our home." Tom walked by his fiancé and turned around to face him. "This is where we'll be after we're married. It's like a retreat for now. But then after we say 'I do', it'll be a home for our boundless love. What do you think?"

"I... _I love it!_ " Peyton cheered as he ran through the house like an excited child. "Tom, this is _amazing!_ "

"I'm glad you love it." Tom purred as he pulled Peyton in for a deep kiss. Their foreheads were pushed together afterward. " _And just wait until you see the bedroom..._ "

" _I'm excited_." Peyton whispered sharply. Peyton felt Tom lift him up into his strong arms as Tom traveled up the stairs and into the master bedroom. The room was bathed in a calming candlelight as there was a large, clean bed near the door, given the room's less than ideal size. Flower petals lined the floor below Tom's feet.

"Tom...!" Peyton cooed before Tom dumped him onto the bed. He then saw Tom looming over his body. "What did you do?"

"I knew you'd like it." Tom whispered deeply. "I wanted this room to be like a shrine. I hoped that it would make up for me _only_ giving you your engagement ring."

"So...it's just the room that you offered?" Peyton asked, a little confused.

"If it was, I'd be a terrible fiancé." Tom cooed as he leaned down and passionately kissed Peyton on the lips. "This is gonna make up what happened _after_ I gave you the ring."

"Oh, really?" Peyton asked smugly.

"Absolutely." Tom cooed. He moved his lips to Peyton's neck, gently kissing it over and over. Peyton moaned softly as Tom moved his hands up and down his fiancé's sides, stopping to grip his hips roughly.

"Gah!" Peyton gasped, shoving against Tom's chest in response. "Ah...Tom...let go..."

"Sorry." Tom spoke sheepishly, swiftly kissing Peyton on the lips. He stripped Peyton of his shirt and blazer before getting off of the bed. Removing his own shirt, Tom wrapped the garment around his torso and turned from side to side.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Thinking about you." Tom spoke dreamily, his eyes closed. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you, Peyton? Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you. Your face, your amazing green eyes, your _body_...God, your body...I love it. Every time I'm with you, all I can think about is holding you and letting my hands skim your amazing curves. I love everything about you and your body. I'd do anything to keep that with me, because if this body were to fall into the wrong hands...then I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Tom..." Peyton sighed. Tom's eyes stared straight into Peyton's. He could see sadness in them.

"Hey, don't be sad." Tom spoke sadly as he crawled back onto the bed, looming over Peyton on his hands and knees. "I don't want you getting abused in any way, shape, or form. People like that don't deserve someone like you. I love you so much. I need you to know that, okay?"

"Okay." Peyton replied. "I know...I love you too."

"Yeah." Tom smiled, hooking hands with Peyton's own pair. He stared into his fiancé's eyes before opening his mouth. "Peyton...um...if there ever comes a time that I'm out of line or I'm asking for too much of...well, anything...let me know. I don't want to stress you out nor do I want to damage you. So if I'm acting crazy, just tell me. I'll stop the second you tell me."

"I'll remember that." Peyton smiled. "Now, uh, if I remember correctly, wasn't there something you were going to do?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tom winked as he kissed Peyton passionately, their minds falling into a deep, hazy void of euphoria before they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	15. Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton finds out about Tom's morning antic, and it leads to a bump in the road.

_"You think my bruised knees,_   
_Are sorta pretty_   
_And I think your tired eyes,_   
_Are kinda nice."_   
**-Garden, Halsey**

* * *

"Tom?" Peyton asked as he walked around the large home they couple shared. "Where are you? Tom?"

Peyton searched through the three places he knew Tom would be; the bedroom, the living room, and the kitchen. Waking up alone was a sign to Peyton that he wasn't in the bedroom. The living room was untouched, Peyton noticing how there was no cushion change on the couch at all.

The last place was the kitchen, and while it too looked untouched, Peyton could hear sounds of grunting and loud breathing towards the back of the house.

Those were where the guest rooms resided.

"Tom?" Peyton asked as he turned the corner into the hallway. "You there?" He searched every guest room until he found a small staircase at the end of the hall. Walking up the small flight, Peyton opened the door to a large room with numerous weight machines for working out. There were two windowed doors to a spacious balcony, and there was a closed door towards the corner of the room. When the door opened, Peyton saw Tom come out, sweaty and dresses in workout gear.

"Tom...?" Peyton asked as he walked to his fiancé. "What are you..."

"Peyton!" Tom beamed as he hugged Peyton tightly, kissing his cheek. "Morning, angel! How are you?"

"Tired." Peyton yawned. "I woke up way after the alarm clock, and you weren't next to me. Why weren't you?"

"Sorry, Peyt." Tom kissed his cheek again. "But I wanted to work out today. Getting ready for the game come Sunday."

"Really?" Peyton asked, crossing his arms. "Because last I checked, I am playing Sunday and you are playing Monday. Nice try."

"Alright, I'm caught." Tom put his hands up. Peyton frowned.

"Why are you working out?" Peyton asked. "You know, I didn't say anything when you went missing in the house before because you'd always come back out to see me. But with you getting up before the alarm, leaving me _alone_ , and going to work out...what are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" Tom asked as he started to grow flustered. "I'm not hiding anything, Peyton. I promise."

"Tom." Peyton gave him a stern look. "You're not cheating on me, are you...?"

"Cheating on you?" Tom repeated. His arms stayed securely wrapped around Peyton's waist. "No! No, no, no! Peyton, I'd never cheat on you! I love you so, so much!" Tom planted many kisses on Peyton's cheek, rocking him from side-to-side. "I love _you_. My eyes are only on _you_ , no one else can catch my attention, Peyton. I love you."

"Then why are you working out?" Peyton asked.

Tom paused sadly. "I, um...I've been working out to...impress someone that's caught my attention...um, Peyton, I..."

" _Asshole!_ " Peyton cried, shoving Tom with a lot of force. From the ground, Tom looked up at Peyton's upset expression. His eyes glowed in sadness. "You are cheating on me!"

"No! Peyton, let me explain, please!" Tom pleaded.

"No." Peyton crossed his arms, turning away from Tom. "You said...all the time...that you loved me. Now I know why; it was a cover! You're cheating on me with another person, and I'm sure it isn't your wife!"

"Well, yeah, it's not her." Tom nodded before he was shoved back by Peyton.

"Just shut up!" Peyton covered his ears with his hands, his eyes closed tightly. "I don't want to hear it! You lied!"

"Peyton. Peyt- _Peyton!_ " Tom spoke sadly as he tried to pull Peyton's hands from his ears. Peyton shook him off until Tom managed to turn him around and pull his hands away.

"What?" Peyton asked, close to crying.

"Let me explain myself, please." Tom whispered in sadness. He didn't want to see Peyton so upset, and he also wanted to prove his loyalty. "Peyton, angel, I am working out for someone. He's caught my eye ever since I met him."

"This isn't helping." Peyton sighed. Before he could turn around, Tom pulled Peyton into his arms. Tom's strong arms were wrapped firmly around Peyton's waist. Peyton, as a force of habit, wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

"Peyton, let me finish." Tom whispered coolly. "This guy is amazing and gorgeous...and you know him very well."

"I do?" Peyton asked, a little curious. "What does he look like?"

"He's tall, around 6'5", and has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He's got a perfect Southern drawl, and a shockingly sexy body. I dream of it every night whenever I get done with it."

"Not helping." Peyton spoke bluntly.

"How is it not? The guy I've been with is in my arms right now. I love him with all my heart, and I'm currently getting lost in his beautiful eyes that shine like emeralds." Tom cooed, his forehead pressed against Peyton's. "Right now, I'm holding back the urge to skim his sides and behold the amazing curves of his hips. I want to kiss his lips and just ravage his body until he can't walk. He just makes me feel so weak in the knees, God...I love him so much."

"...I hate you." Peyton smiled, a vibrant blush on his lips.

"Permission to kiss?" Tom asked.

"Permission granted." Peyton whispered as Tom leaned him. The two started to passionately make put before Tom pulled away. He led Peyton to a couch in the corner of the room, away from the balcony doors. He shoved Peyton down before climbing on top of him.

"Permission to fuck?" Tom asked, giving a sad puppy-dog face.

"I'm not sure yet." Peyton, with heated cheeks, smiled lazily as Tom dove down and planted multiple kisses on his neck and shoulders. Tom's hands roamed Peyton's chest and stomach, running his hands across the slick skin gently. Just as Tom moved to kiss Peyton's chest and torso, Peyton pushed his off gently. "Tom, stop. Stop."

"Why?" Tom asked. "I..."

"...Permission granted." Peyton whispered, and what happened between them next grew to be quite hazy and lost. The passion was locked away in both of their memories.

 


	16. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton's strange feeling in the morning leads to a tragic, unexpected twist in time.

_"Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine. I'm helpless, clinging to little piece of spine. They rush me, telling me I'm running out of time. They shush me (shh), walking me across a fragile line."_   
**-Hold Me Down, Halsey**

* * *

Lethargic. It was the perfect word to describe Peyton's current mood.

He could remember waking up with a headache, Tom gone from the bed and in the weight room. With his head spinning, Peyton decided to lay in bed for about another two hours before getting to his feet and walking our for something to eat.

"Hey, sunshine." Tom cooed, walking up behind Peyton and kissing his cheek as he walked into the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I...don't know," Peyton sighed slowly sitting down at the kitchen table. Tom set down a cup of coffee in front of him as he sat adjacent to his fiancé. "I feel weird."

"Weird? Weird how?"

"It's like..." Peyton paused. "I'm either dizzy or really tired or I'm just sick."

"That sucks." Tom replied sadly after taking a large gulp of his coffee. He took Peyton's and poured it into his own mug. "How about you go back to bed?"

"I'll try." Peyton sighed, slowly getting to his feet. He trudged into the master bedroom and Tom could hear him plop down onto the bed. Walking to the bedroom, he shifted Peyton around until he looked like a normal human being sleeping in a bed. Pulling the covers over his fiancé's body, Tom kissed Peyton's forehead before closing the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

 

"Peyton?" Tom asked through the closed door, knocking on it gently with his knuckles. "Peyton? You in there?"

There seemed to be no sound coming from the other side. Tom knocked louder, calling Peyton's name. It was another five minutes before Tom opened the door himself.

"Peyton...?" Tom's expression was one of fear as he looked down at his fiancé. Peyton's right arm was dangling off the edge of the bed and his face was half-buried into the pillow. His left arm was outstretched onto Tom's side, and his fingers appeared to be limp on both hands. Peyton's body was slick with sweat, and Tom could tell by how Peyton's skin sparkled.

"Peyton?!" Tom fell to his knees and had a hand on Peyton's back, shaking his fiancé. "Peyton?! Hello?! _Peyton!_ "

"Hmm...mmph..." Peyton turned and moaned into the pillow. Opening his eyes, he turned back and looked at Tom with clouded green eyes. "T-Tom...?"

"Peyton!" Tom cheered, helping Peyton sit up. Peyton coughed as he sat up before his head landed on Tom's shoulder. "Hey...you okay?"

"N-No..." Peyton gasped, his weight falling onto Tom. Tom responded with helping Peyton to his feet. "I think...I think I'm gonna go to...the bathroom..."

"Okay." Tom spoke quietly. He watched as Peyton took small steps towards the bathroom across the hall, but worry rose in him as he watched Peyton begin to stumble.

"I...Tom..."

" _PEYTON!_ " Tom cried as he ran to Peyton's aid, catching him before he could hit the laminate floor. Tom dragged his fiancé's body onto the bed before finding a nearby phone to call 911.

" _911, what's your emergency?_ "

"Hi. Um, my...my friend...he collapsed and he..."

"Tom...?" Peyton muttered softly before he fed his eyelids grow heavy. Tom talking on the phone was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed.

* * *

 

" _Pey? -ton? Peyt...? Peyton?_ "

"Mmm...?" A quiet and muffled moan slipped past Peyton's tight lips as his eyes opened. It took a second for Peyton's focus to come back into view, and Tom's face filled his vision. "Tom...?"

"Peyton...?" Tom whimpered, his eyes shining.

"What happened, Tom?" Peyton asked as Tom sat down on a stool next to the bed Peyton was laying on. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Peyt," Tom answered, smoothing down Peyton's hair and kissing his cheek. "You collapsed and the ambulance rushed you here."

"I...fell. I know that." Peyton spoke, his words spaces out in dizziness. A doctor entered the hospital room while he was muttering something out loud, something Tom couldn't understand.

"Ah, Mr. Manning," The doctor spoke up, causing Tom and Peyton's attention to be on him. "You're awake."

"Y-Yeah..." Peyton stuttered, Tom's hand still running through and smoothing down his hair. "Doc, what...happened?"

"You had a fainting episode, Peyton." The doctor walked over and patted Peyton shoulder opposite from where Tom was. "And we found that your body temperature rose dramatically."

"Rose dramatically?" Peyton repeated, still dizzy.

"You're really sick, Peyt," Tom sighed, clasping Peyton's hands. "The doctor thinks that you should stay here for a few days or so."

"But...the game...I have a game on Thursday." Peyton responded.

"We know. We called the Broncos organization and let them know what happened and what your current condition is. They said that they'll have some guy...Brock Osweiler, I believe, fill your role while you recover."

"Oh..." Peyton breathed, his hand squeezing Tom's.

"You know, you have a great friend in Tom Brady," The doctor spoke up, gesturing to Tom. "It makes me happy that a rivalry as strong as yours doesn't affect your friendship."

"Yeah." Peyton and Tom spoke in unison as the doctor left the room.

"...If only he knew about this," Tom laughed, showing off his engagement ring. Peyton laughed with him before he broke out in a coughing fit. Tom patted his fiancé's chest gently until Peyton calmed down.

"So...now what?" Peyton sighed.

"You focus on getting better." Tom answered, kissing Peyton's forehead. "I can see if the team will let me stay with you...you know, so that you could get better and I can make sure of that."

"...Or is it that you'd miss your fiancé not playing his game?"

"Okay, it's that." Tom laughed.

"Thought so." Peyton smirked. "Well, Tom, I think I'll be fine. You go play on Sunday...play for me, okay?"

"Okay." Tom smiled as he leaned in and both slowly and passionately kissed Peyton. "I will...anything for you, Peyt. Anything for you."

 


End file.
